


Strong Arms (To Hug With)

by bboiseux



Series: Critical Role Campaign 2 [14]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Hugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 08:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14613489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bboiseux/pseuds/bboiseux
Summary: Yasha sits up alone at night, but what she really needs is a hug.  And Jester is just the girl to give it.From the Prompt:“jester/yasha ‘Wait, don’t pull away – I want to hug you for awhile longer.’”





	Strong Arms (To Hug With)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous Tumblr User](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anonymous+Tumblr+User).



> Thank you for the prompt, anonymous tumblr user! :)

The rest of the party had gone to bed hours before (even Beau had finally said “Good night, badass” and dragged herself upstairs), the last drinkers had been kicked out, and the bar staff had locked up, but Yasha sat up, hunched in a chair, watching the storm rage outside.  The storm was thunder and lightning and rain like needles that assaulted the windows, the elements seeming to resent the calm that was trapped inside.  So when that calm was disturbed by first a creak on the stairs and then on the floor behind her, Yasha noticed, turning her head cautiously to the side.

It was Jester.

“Yasha?  Why are you sitting up alone?  We have lovely bouncy beds upstairs.”

Yasha turned back to the window.  “I like alone.”

“Oh.” Jester didn’t understand why those three words had stung like a slap across the face.  She gave Yasha a tight hug around her shoulders.  “Good night, Yasha.  I will leave you to your quiet time.”

Before she could disentangle her arms, Yasha’s hand snapped to her wrist and then jumped away, as if in surprise.  Jester stared at Yasha, frozen in the middle of the uncoupling.

Yasha’s voice was barely audible above the rumble of the storm.  “Wait.  Jester, don’t—don’t pull away.”

Jester wrapped her arms around Yasha’s shoulders again, pulling her close, resting her head against Yasha’s dark locks.  “Okay, Yasha.”

Yasha was whispering now.  “I-I just want to hug you a while longer.”

Jester sighed into the hug.  Squeezing tight, she could feel the hard press of Yasha’s muscles against her arms, the soft scratch of her hair against her face, the smell of soap and ash that eternally and ineffably surrounded Yasha.  Yasha’s eyes stayed locked on the storm, the lightning bottled in her eyes, but she reached back with one hand and weaved her fingers through Jester’s hair, massaging her head, pulling her close.  Jester breathed deep, a contented smile on her face.  They hung together like that, Yasha a statue in her chair, Jester holding tight to this moment.

Finally, Yasha slid her hand to Jester’s neck, giving her a little squeeze, and said, “Come sit on my lap.”

Jester opened her arms, one hand lingering on Yasha’s shoulders (fingers delicate and drifting) as she walked around the chair and climbed in Yasha’s lap.  She locked her fingers behind Yasha’s neck, hanging from her, watching her face.  And Yasha finally looked at Jester—the blue-green eye gleaming in the dark; the violet eye vanishing into shadow—and wrapped her strong arms around her.  Jester’s breath escaped in a gasp of joy and she clung to Yasha with all her own strength.  They tensed against one another, desperately trying to pull their bodies together in an endless crush.

Until Jester let go, her breath shallow, her eyes adoring, her fingers grasping at Yasha’s hair, cheeks, lips (Jester's lips following after, adorning Yasha with kisses), and she managed to squeak, “The beds really are very bouncy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking fic requests! Find the details [at this post on my tumblr](https://bboiseux.tumblr.com/post/173750594440/taking-critical-role-fic-requests-now).
> 
>  **Introduction**  
>  This story is part of [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> **Feedback**
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism - focus on descriptions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> **Author Responses**  
> 
> 
>   * This author replies to comments.
>   * **Note:** If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with _whisper_. I will still appreciate the comment, but not respond. :)
> 



End file.
